Bleeding Heroes
by LooonyLei
Summary: Sometimes we made decision we thought was right, but in the end, it turns to be the biggest mistake we had ever made.


Trying to not falling totally  
in love with someone was  
the most painful things a  
person can do. Especially  
with you least expect them  
to love you back.

Harry turned the knob and  
opened the door to her  
room. The room that he  
had known to be so lively  
before, was now filled with  
nothing but darkness.

He switched the light on, and  
there he found her sitting  
at the corner of the room.  
Her hair was up in a lazy  
ponytail, the circles under  
her eyes were so dark. He knew this was because of  
her lack of sleep, as well as  
endless crying for days,  
weeks, and even months.  
She had obviously not  
changed the oversize jumper she was wearing  
since a couple of days ago.

It pained him to see the girl  
the he had grown to love  
for a such long time,  
looking so hopeless and  
miserable.

"Please leave," Hermione  
muttered, not looking him  
in the eye.

"No." He said firmly. Hermione was quite  
surprised. Harry never said  
no to her. She smirked as  
she stood up and walked  
towards the freezer.  
There, she grabbed and opened a bottle of fire  
whiskey, but Harry harshly  
took it away from her

"For goodness sake  
Hermione, will you stop this  
nonsense," he shouted.  
Hermione simply glared at  
him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say  
that," but of course, he of  
all people knew that it  
wasn't nonsense. "But  
Hermione, I mean it. You  
should stop being this and move on. I know hurt you  
were when you and Ron  
broke up, but-"

"Just leave Harry, please,"  
she snapped, cutting him  
off.

"While you're here wasting  
your life, Ron is out there  
enjoying everything with  
his new found love," he said  
irritably.

"I don't want to talk about  
that,"

"Yes, you will. Whether you  
like it or not," he said  
firmly. He knew that he  
didn't want to be harsh,  
but he did not want to see  
her like this anymore.

"You can't do this to me,  
Harry," she flared up.

"Yes I can," he said, trying  
to control his temper "if  
this is the only way for you  
to realize that you've been  
wasting your life, and  
yourself, then I will do it,"

"Get out! Now!" Hermione  
shouted, but instead Harry  
moved closer and wrapped  
his arms around her. Tears  
continued to swiftly stream  
down her face.

"He's not the only person in  
this world Hermione," he  
said, rubbing her back as a  
method of comfort. "You  
still have your family,  
friends, me. We all love you. I love you," he said almost  
whispering the last three  
words.

Hermione quickly pulled  
herself away upon hearing  
those words and harshly  
wiped her tears.

"No. Harry you don't  
understand, it's not that  
easy. Please just leave,"  
she said, turned her back  
to him, but Harry grabbed  
her arms, and held her by the shoulder

"It's you who  
doesn't understand. I said I  
love you, not as a best  
friend, nor as a sister. I  
love you as you, Hermione,"  
he shouted.

Hermione was taken aback. Did she really  
hear it right? Harry loved  
her? Just like she loved  
him?

Harry let go of her "It  
might sound impossible, but  
I have loved you since I  
first met you on that train.  
I tried to control it because  
I was aware of your feelings for  
Ron. I even  
tried to focus my attention  
on other girls hoping that  
I'll forget what I felt for  
you. But it just didn't  
work. It was still you, it was always you," he said looking  
straight into her brown  
teary eyes.

All this time she had hidden  
what she'd felt for him.  
She had tried to take  
interest in other guys,  
hoping that her feelings  
toward him would vanish. But they just kept getting  
deeper until she couldn't  
control it anymore.  
Everybody thought that  
her break up with Ron was  
the reason why she'd been acting like this, but  
they didn't know that it  
actually was because of  
Harry, because of her  
unrequited love for him.  
And it pained her so much, especially since now, she  
can't control it any longer.

"I'm not hoping for  
anything in return. I just  
want you to know that I'm  
sorry. I wasn't able to  
control my feelings and I  
completely understand if you don't want to see me  
again after this," he  
stepped closer to her tilted  
her chin, and before she  
knew it his gentle and soft  
lips were pressed against hers. It soon became fierce  
and passionate as she  
found herself kissing him  
back fervently. Harry led  
her towards her bed  
without breaking the kiss. He slowly laid her down and  
they made love. Yes!  
Though they were not yet  
in a relationship, for her it  
was love they made.

They didn't mind anymore  
if what they were doing  
was right. All Harry wanted  
was to kiss her, wrap her  
in his arms and show her  
how much he loved her. Hermione was overwhelmed  
with so much joy. Knowing  
that the guy she loved for  
so long also felt the same  
way towards her.

They spend the whole night  
making love like it was the  
last time that they would  
be together. It was the  
first time she slept with a  
smile on her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~

Her mother tapped her  
shoulder to wake her up  
"Hermione dear we're here  
now," said Mrs. Granger as  
she took the child from  
Hermione's arm.

She dreamed of him again. Yes,  
she really felt great that  
night, but she had woken  
up that morning without  
Harry by her side with no  
note. She was scared that he had already let go of his  
feelings for her. It hurt her  
so badly that she was  
tempted to confront him,  
to tell him that she also  
felt the same, but she wasn't able to that. She  
didn't want Ginny to get  
hurt. She was very much  
aware that Ginny loved  
Harry with her whole life.  
So, she just decided to leave, hoping she'd learn to  
forget him soon.

Sighing, Hermione stepped  
out of the car and looked  
at the house she once  
called home. The Burrow. It  
was almost five years since  
she last was here. And it still looked exactly the  
same. She noticed the  
marquee that was set up  
at the front yard. The  
same one that the family  
used for special occasions. Maybe a wedding was being  
held here, she thought. She  
suddenly felt nervous. What  
if she was too late? What if  
Harry and Ginny had  
already gotten married? Since the day she left, she  
tried hard not to have any  
connection to the wizarding  
world. She had no idea  
what happened to them  
while she was away.

She took a deep breath,  
continued walking towards  
the door and knocked  
gently. Mrs. Weasley was  
surprised seeing Hermione  
standing in front of their doorway. She quickly pulled  
her inside, and hugged her  
tight. "Oh my dear  
Hermione, where have you  
been?" muttered Molly,  
close to tears.

At the same time the other Weasleys  
came. It was Ginny who caught  
Hermione's eye. She was  
glaring at her. Ginny was wearing all black. Just then she realize everyone was actually wearing the same. Hermione knew  
right away that something  
had gone wrong. Walking  
towards her, Ginny slapped Hermione right across the  
face with all the pain and  
resentment she had carried  
all these years.

"Ginny!" Ron snarled, quickly  
pulling her away from  
Hermione.

"Let go of me, Ron. It's her  
fault. It's her who should be  
blamed," shouted Ginny,  
tears streaming down her  
face. Ron hugged his sister  
tight, trying to control the tears in his own eyes.

Hermione looked at them  
all, confused. Everyone was  
silent. Only the soft sobs  
from Molly and Fleur, and  
the words Ginny kept on  
muttering inaudibly, were the only sounds she could  
hear. The others, just like  
Ron, were controlling their  
own tears.

"What happened?" she  
finally asked. But she  
wasn't sure whether she  
actually wanted to know  
the answer to the  
question.

"Do you really want to  
know? I'll show you what  
happened," yelled Ginny,  
grabbing Hermione's arm  
harshly. Protests came  
from everyone, but she didn't care. With a loud  
crack, Hermione and Ginny  
left.

When Hermione opened her  
eyes, it was though her  
heart was shattered into  
million pieces that made it  
hard to breathe. Her tears  
willfully streamed down her cheeks. She was kneeling in  
front of the grave of the  
only man she ever loved.

"That's what happened,  
Hermione," said Ginny as  
she kneeled beside her,  
tears still pouring out of  
her eyes.

There were so many  
questions Hermione wanted  
to ask, but it was like  
something was lodged in  
her throat. She could form  
no words.

"The day before we found  
about you leaving, Harry  
talked to me and he broke  
up with me," said Ginny with  
a weak smile. "He said that  
there was this girl that he had loved for a long time.  
He finally wanted to pursue  
her. At first I was so mad  
at him. I almost hexed him  
for hurting me, but then he  
told me that it was you. I let him go. I loved him that  
much¿ and I wanted him to  
be happy. I even told him  
that I would support both  
of you. He was so happy.  
That day, he left the house to go see you. I've never  
seen him that cheerful  
before."

"But he left me. When I  
woke up, he was gone. No  
note or anything at all,"  
muttered Hermione finally  
finding her voice.

Ginny smirked. "It was  
supposed to be a surprise.  
We had never thought that  
you would run away. But  
you did, and it was him who  
was surprised. Since that day, he never stopped  
searching for you. He  
resigned from his job. He  
never ate or slept. He  
didn't even talk to  
anyone. Days, weeks, months and years passed  
and he was just getting  
worse. He looked so  
miserable. It was though he  
was dead inside. Until one  
day- we found him¿ dead."

Hermione was so shocked  
about what Ginny had said.  
For five years she did  
everything to stay away  
from him, thinking that he  
had already given up on his love for her. She couldn't  
handle it anymore, knowing  
that he had died because  
of her. It made her  
depressed, the thought  
that she didn't love him the same way as he had  
loved her. It killed her  
inside. It was though when  
Harry died, her heart was  
buried along with him.

Suddenly a little boy ran  
towards her. They weren't  
aware that the others  
already arrived.

"Mommy! We got the letter  
from dad!" Said the little  
boy cheerfully. He was  
waving a piece of folded  
parchment in his hand.

Ginny was flabbergasted as  
she noticed the little boy.  
He had mostly his mother's  
features, but his eyes¿  
Ginny couldn't deny that  
they were exactly like Harry's.

"Is he yours-"

"He's ours," answered  
Hermione as he glance at  
Harry's grave. "I named him  
after his father,"

She took the letter from  
her child. Her hand  
trembling as she opened it.

Dearest Hermione,

I'm really not certain if  
there would be any chance  
for you to read this letter,  
but still, I'm not losing  
hope. Just like I haven't  
lost hope of holding you in my hands again. Maybe  
when you read this letter I  
will no longer exist in this  
world. The same world  
where I've met a special girl  
like you, and have grown to love you. But please,  
don't ever think I have  
ever stopped loving you,  
cause I have not. My body  
may have given up, but my  
mind and heart endlessly loving you. And if am ever  
given the chance in our  
next life, it will still be you  
who I'll choose to love. I'll  
treasure that one night we  
spent together. Even if it was the last time, I'm  
happy that I was able to  
show my love for you. And  
even if it was the last time,  
I'm thankful that you let  
me think that you feel the same way I do. I love you  
now and I will love you  
forever.

Only yours,

Harry

~~~~~~~~~~~

A year had passed. Everyone already moved on, but not her. Not a single second she thought of moving on. She worked, eat, sleep, and just talked when someone was talking to her. She acted like a normal human, but she's dead inside, like a living corpse. The thought that he was totally gone, and it's because of her, hold her from moving on. She blame herself that she lost the only man she loved, that her child lost his father, and that everyone lost a very good friend.

Then one day when she was about to gave up, someone unexpected opened her eyes into the reality, and took her out of the darkness of being in denial.

"Potter really made a big mistake when he chose to love someone like you. Such a selfish, hopeless woman," said the voice beside him full of disgust.

Hermione was fully aware who's voice was that. "Don't talk like you know everything Malfoy, cause you don't," she spat.

"Ofcourse i do. I do know a lot more, than you do Granger," he said sharply

Hermione glared at him.

"You've been gone for almost five years, do you really expect everything would stay the same, as it was when you runaway?" he asked mocking. Hermione opened her mouth, but close it again, as she can't find the right words to say.

"I and Potter, including you and Weasley, we were enemies before at Hogwarts, but it's funny, that when everyone loses hope and left Potter, it was me who stood beside him till the end. How ironic isn't it?" his lips curled a weak smile. Hermione was surprised in that piece of information

"For five years, we haven't done anything but just searched, searched for someone who doesn't really wanted to be found. Poor Potter he loves someone like you, and died loving a girl who didn't even bother about her own child just because she was too selfish, and just think about her own pain-"

"Stop it!" she yelled angrily cutting him off.

But Draco didn't bother. "Your selfish Granger," he shouted just as angry. "You just care about your own feelings, your pain, your suffering, your sorrow. You just care only about yourself. Move on Granger, this world isn't just about you and your selfishness. You still have your family, your friends, and your son. Do you think Harry would be happy to see you like that? Your not just waisting your own life, but also the life of your's and Harry's child," he snapped.

Hermione was taken aback as reality hit her. All of a sudden tears pour down from her eyes. Just then she realized he was right. Harry wouldn't be happy to see them like this. Maybe it's really time to moved on, but it doesn't mean that she'll forget Harry, cause she don't. Harry will always have a special place in her heart.


End file.
